sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Nikola Eyrie Redwan
Nikola (Nikki) Eyrie Redwan is a 17 year old Bandicoot from the Sapphyra Islands. She is one of the younger generation of Sapphyrians who chose to leave the island traditions behind that many of the older people of the Islands see as delinquent betrayers. During her time on the Island, she lived with her Mother. Her Farther had died many years ago during a war between the Sapphyra Islands and a distant Land. Nikola's Father also fought against the Unknown People and survived many wars against them. Personality and Appearance Nikola is a burgundy bandicoot with long spiked hair that hangs down then curls upwards. She has dark skin and often wears blue. 'Stats' *Age: 17 years old. *Height: 125cm *Weight: 42kg *Speed: 55 out of 100 *Strength: 60 out of 100 *Flight: 8 out of 100 *Agility: 60 out of 100 *Stamina: 60 out of 100 *Defense: 80 out of 100 *Intelligence: 45 out of 100 Nikola is quite a reckless character who has no issues with completely rebelling against social norms. People can find her manner of speech rude, but in a serious situation she can be a more sensible and reasonable. 'Skills' As an inhabitant of the Sapphyra Islands Nikola learnt a lot of different skills to help her to survive, along with skills that were often used in Ancient Sapphyrian culture. *Self Defense *Building and Mountain Climbing *Balance Skills *Writing and Storytelling *Engraving and Wood Sculpting *Digging *Material Gathering *Etc. History and Relationships. Nikola was born and raised on Central Sapphyra Island by her Mother. Her Farther died when she was 4 years old. The death of her Farther caused a rebellious attitude in her and she began blaming strict island traditions for his death. She left her home at the age of 10, traveling to distant lands by hiding in cargo ships. A year later she met Zuniqa the Hedgehog and began to travel with her. Nikola and Zuniqa became extremely close friends. After 4 years, Nikki and Zuniqa met Taya Teefolx who invited them to stay with her in Illdton. Zuniqa agreed but Nikola declined the offer and decided to return home for a to see her mother. Upon returning to the Sapphyra, Nikola was arrested and sentenced to a year in prison for shunning tradition. Before running away from the islands again, she managed to visit her Mother. Nikola assured her that she would return as regularly as possible to see her before leaving the islands. Nikola then went to Illdton to meet up with Zuniqa and Taya and began travelling with them to explore the rest of Mobius. Friends * Zuniqa the Hedgehog * Tea Teefolx * May Bee * Electra Aura Albastru * Lukah Dervela Shimizu Acquaintences * Chris the Cat * Mari Rabbit * Mania the Hedgehog * Honey Bee * Princess Sunstream * Ramona the Raven * Will the Rhinoceros Rivals * Hypermayga Maltrankvila Burakgazi Gallery Nikki Wispon.PNG|Nikki using a Drill Wispon in Sonic Forces Nikk.png Category:Females Category:Good Category:Bandicoots